Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp.
Description of Related Art
Besides for illumination, a lamp also can be used for creating atmosphere of an interior space. Projecting lamp has a function of adjusting different light emitting directions, and thus many people like to use the projecting lamp to build atmosphere of home or public.
However, adjusting members of the projecting lamps mostly are externally exposed, thereby allowing users to change light emitting directions of the projecting lamps. The externally-exposed adjusting members are likely to be damaged due to long term exposure to the moisture or dust in the ambience. Furthermore, when multiple projecting lamps are used in the same space, if the rotation and light emitting direction of multiple projecting lamps are different from each other, a disordered visual effect in the space will be resulted in.